A Different Future
by CJBodom23
Summary: Zuko's out. Katara's annoyed, and everyone else always seems to show up at just the right time. day 2 of Zutara week! Change is the word of the day. R and R!


A/N: Zutara week Day 2: Change. As I thought I would, I am having a freakin hayday with all these stories! And I got such positive reviews on my story I posted for day 1, asking me to continue you the story, (even though it was a one shot) I am deciding to continue it. I have a plot in mind, but I need to play around with it for a day or two. But here's the Day 2 post! Read and Review!

Disclaimer: I, CJ, sadly still do not own this timeless show. Those guys named Mike and Brian do, along with Nick.

Zuko looked at his wife of 2 years. Even though she was beautiful before, it seemed that she was growing more by the day. She seemed to light up more, to glow. And he couldn't figure out why.

"What is it, Love?" She asked, walking up to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. He lowered his head and smelled her hair. She still had the same ocean with lavender sent he had grown to love. But something still seemed… different.

"Nothing. I just noticed you have been looking… more radiant lately. Even more than usual." He relied, pulling away a bit to look into her eyes. They suddenly flared up with anger.

"Are you saying I was ugly before?" She snapped, her grip in him loosening. He sighed. So much for being concerned and romantic. That was another thing that was changing. Her temper was flying much easier the last few weeks.

"No! I was just saying that you look even more wonderful than you already did! Have you been doing something else with yourself? Not to mention your attitude seems to have… accelerated. " He muttered the last part to himself.

Katara glared at him, and then smirked evilly. She had big news for him, but she wanted him to suffer. "No, I haven't doing anything different from the norm. Still going to get pampered at the local bathhouse once a week, and what not."

"Hmm. Still, you seem different. And I like it. Whatever you ARE doing, keep it up." He tried once again to compliment his spouse. She smiled looked at her growing tummy. She was only 4 months along, but she was starting to show just a little. She was surprised he hadn't noticed during their bedroom adventures.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment, oh husband of mine. Say, have your council members been bugging you again about you not producing an-" she started to say as she was cut off by a yell from behind her.

"Surprise! Miss us?" She heard her brother call out. Did they ALWAYS know when she was going to announce life-changing news? Zuko sighed and let go of his wife so they could greet their guests.

"Sifu Hotman! Katara! Long time no see!" a growing Avatar called out as well. A he had a very pregnant, and moody, Earth bender on his arm. She glared at him.

"Aang! Will you stop yelling? You almost made me blind AND deaf!" She spat at her newly wedded husband. Aang paled, not wanting to upset her even more. Sure, they loved each other, but Toph was someone you did NOT want to piss of. Suki chuckled right behind them.

"Even pregnant, her mood ahs gotten any better." Suki laughed, and hugged her sister-in-law. Trailing behind her was a toddler, Sokka's and her only child.

"Aunnie Tara!" The little water bender yelled, and ran to her. Katara bent over and picked up her niece.

"Hi Yue. How is my favorite niece?" Katara hugged her tightly.

"You're going to strangle the poor child Katara." Zuko smiled. His wife gave him an angry glare, which made him stop and look away. Yep. Her mood swings were coming more frequently.

Katara hugged her friends and family. Sokka was the last to hug her, and when he did he froze. Was her stomach growing?

"Umm.. Katara? Was there something you guys wanted to tell us?" He asked his little sister. Looking at the small bulge, he put his hand on her stomach. Katara sighed. Of course her brother would be the first to notice.

"Am I going to have a little cousin?" Yue cheered, putting her ear to her aunt's tummy.

Zuko paled, connecting the dots. Was she? Could she be? "Katara?" His wife smiled and put his hand on her stomach, as Sokka had done. Zuko looked at her in shock… and fainted.

"Zuko!" Katara cried out. Sokka caught his brother-in-law, and set his on the ground.

"He must be related to Sokka. If I remember correctly, Sokka did the exact same thing." Suki giggled. They all nearly jumped when a roaring laughter came from behind them.

"Hothead fainted! This visit is going to be more interesting then the time you guys announced you were getting married!" Toph laughed. Katara glared at the even more pregnant earth bender.

Katara knelt beside her unconscious husband. "Zuko! Wake up! You're not getting away that easily!" She shook him. He opened his eyes slightly.

"What happened?" He asked, trying to come out of his stupor. His rubbed his head and supported himself on his elbows.

"Well Sifu Hotman, you passed out when you found out Katara was with child." Aang laughed, putting his arm around his wife. Toph pushed it off.

Zuko looked at his wife…and passed out again. Everyone once again, laughed.

"Why is my nephew passed out on the floor?" General Iroh smiled, walking up to the group of friends.

"Uncle!" Katara cried, getting up and hugged the aging man. Iroh returned the embrace and smiled even more.

"Haha. I think I know why he's out. Are you with child my dear?" iroh asked, more observant then his nephew. Katara nodded.

"Yes, I am. And as you guessed, that is why Zuko is sprawled out on the floor." Katara answered, looking at her passed out husband. She bent the water out of his skin she still carried around. Shaping it into a ball, she moved it just above Zuko's head, and let it fall.

"Ahh! What the hell was that for?" He yelled in shock, waking up. He got to his feet and rubbed the water from his eyes. Katara walked over to him and once again put his hand on the child within her.

"I'm TRYING to tell you you're going to be a father, but you keep passing out on me, you jerk!" Her eyes filled with annoyance. How dare he ruin this life-changing moment!

Zuko looked at her, once again, and hugged her tightly, trying to not let the tears that were threatening his eyes fall. He didn't want the others to see his display of emotion.

"I'm gong to be an Uncle!" Sokka cheered, raising his fist in excitement. He grabbed Suki and spun her around in happiness. Aang shook Zuko's hand and hugged Katara. Toph just sat, neutrally.

"Congratulations, Nephew. You'll make a fine father! To think, I'm finally going to be a grandfather!" Iroh hugged Zuko proudly. He had always dreamed of grandchildren to spoil.

Zuko looked back at Katara again. "How far along are you?"

"Four months, according to the healers." She was so happy she was finally going to become a mother of her own. "And I was thinking… about the name."

"What about them?" Zuko got down on one knee and put his ear next to her now swollen stomach. How could he have missed it? Were his Fire Lord duties keeping him away from her that much? That would have to change.

"I was thinking, if it's a boy. I would like to name him Iroh. After you, Uncle. And if it's a girl, I want to name her Kya. After my mother." She replied, put her hand on Zuko's head. Zuko smiled.

"I think that's perfect." Zuko replied, getting up and holding her once again.

"But why don't you name after me? I'm your only brother! Or how about Sokko! After me and Zuko!:" Sokka cried out desperately.

"Maybe if we have another boy, Sokka. But I will Not name him Sokko! That just sounds ridiculous!" She laughed. Sokka looked at her defeated. Zuko chuckled.

Zuko looked at his uncle, who had tears in his eyes.

"Uncle? Are you okay?" Zuko's voice was filled with concern. Iroh hugged him and Katara tightly.

"You really would want to name your first born son after me?" He cried, trying to keep some emotion down. The Royal couple smiled.

"Of course Uncle Iroh. You have done so much for us. It's only right." Katara replied, hugging the old man.

Zuko had never been so happy. But of course he was scared. He didn't not know how to be a GOOD father, and he was afraid to change the life he knew. Katara looked at him, understanding what was going on in his mind.

"Things will only change for the better. You will make a fine father." She seemed to read his mind. He smiled and hugged her tightly. This was one of the many reasons her married her. And he couldn't have been happier.

From the shadows, a silent figure watched in surprise and jealousy. She knew that it was her fault she was the one who changed her future. But she still couldn't help the resentment she felt towards her ex and his wife. A hand gripped her shoulder in support.

""I know it's hard to watch him happy with another Mai, but everything happens for a reason." Ty lee told her friend. Mai sighed.

"I know, Ty Lee. I just can't help but feel that that should have been me. Not her." Her emotionless mask fell as a single tear rolled down her face. Ty lee smiled at her.

"Like I said, everything happens for a reason Mai. Change is not easy to accept, and it feels like it's not always for the best. But one cannot fight destiny." She put an arm around Mai. Mai stood up and turned around to walk away.

A small boy ran down the main hall towards his parents bed chambers. He knew he was supposed to be in bed, but he found a scroll in a book that needed his parents explanation right away. He looked at it while running. This picture was of his parents, he could tell that much. But why was his dad passed out no the floor, his mom bending water above his head, and everyone laughing? He NEEDED to know.

Coming to his parents door, he opened it slightly and knocked. "Mama? Papa?" He called out. He heard shuffling around and he opened it wider to see what was going on. Iroh saw his dad rolling out of bed groggily. Katara had been reading a scroll, looked over to her son and sighed. Did this child EVER go to sleep?

"What is it Iroh? You're supposed to be in bed." Zuko groaned, walking over to his son. The 5 year old ran to their bed and climbed on. Zuko picked him up and put him in-between him and his wife.

"Why is daddy dead in this picture?" He asked innocently, showing his parents what he had found. A smirked grew on Katara's face and Zuko paled. Where on earth had that come from?

"He's not dead, Iroh. He just passed out." His mother explained, taking it from him to see it better. Iroh looked at her in more confusion.

"But why!" A replied in his 5 year old curiosity.

"That was the day your father found out I was going to have you. He passed out when I told him." She laughed. The memory was still fresh In her mind. Like it had happened yesterday. Zuko groaned.

"Who on earth painted this? I don't remember a portrait artist being there!" he asked, taking the scroll from his wife.

"There wasn't one. Toph had it made to remember the time 'Hothead passed out'. It was made afterwards. I do have to admit the artist got everything right." Katara explained. Iroh smiled and laughed. They all heard a crying from the basinet arcos the room.

"He also passed out when I told him that we we're your sister." Katara once again laughed, and moved out of bed to tend to their daughter. Iroh and Zuko got up as well and walked over to her.

Zuko watched his family interact with the newborn. Yes, his life had changed dramatically than the way he thought it would have turned out. And he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
